Blame it on the hormones
by jojoangel01
Summary: Even on a school trip, in the middle of a 'I bet you'll die without touching Gabriella for a day' bet with Chad, it's still the easiest solution to blame everything on the hormones. TxG. Won 1st place at the Zaangels write off!


_Nothing belongs to me, I know it and you do too. Maybe their naughtiness but that's another story. Written for the Zaangels dot com challange... and of course I couldn't keep it G-rated (sighs) Ah, oh well, hehe. Hope you enjoy!! I had so much fun writing this and hope you have, too. Let me know! Love, Jojo_

* * *

**Blame it on the hormones**

_By Jojo_

The first few weeks after the summer vacation are always the nicest. No teacher was stressing yet, the homework was still easy and quickly done, the students were still relaxed from vacation and the whole atmosphere was just light.

That was, unless you were a senior. Teachers starts stressing over finals from the first day on, the pressure was huge, the tension often so thick you could cut through it.

That's why our favorite Wildcats felt lucky to be able to take a break from all the stress. Two months before the finals they were forced to get up before the sun did and were now sitting in a school bus to a last field trip. They felt fortunate to participate in this last school trip together and were obviously determined to enjoy it to the limits.

"God, you are too stupid to take the right cookies with you? I said chocolate chip!!" A loud voice from the back could be heard.

"Quiet, I wanna sleep!"

"Woah, you really DO look scary in the morning."

"Shut up, dude."

"No, YOU shut up!"

"No, you…"

"Couldn't we go at like, the afternoon? When NORMAL people get up?" A whole bunch of murmurs could be heard who agreed with this.

"Hey, where's my juice?"

"Why did I have to sit next to you again?"

"I can't believe they made us get up so early!" A girl complained, her eyes heavy and still drunken with sleep as she stared out of the window into the intense dark.

"Would you just stop complaining??" The boy next to her said for the umpteenth time.

"And why are they making us use this old bus? I swear, we'll die before we even arrive. Why couldn't we fly?? Oh god, look!" She touched her cheeks. "My skin is already dry as a dessert. What's coming next? Split ends? Broken heels?" The pink clad girl sounded almost hysterical as she creamed her face and arms.

"I swear Shar, if you don't quit talking I'm going to sit somewhere else." Her brother grumbled next to her and dipped his hat lower to cover his face, desperately trying to fall asleep and block out the whining of his sister.

She only huffed and rummaged through her rather large beauty case, her dismay clearly written on her features as she checked her face in a mirror, murmuring something to herself about how she couldn't believe she would have failed geology if she had refused to participate in this 'so important' field trip. After complaining a little quieter, talking more to herself now, she took out her eye mask and tried to go back to sleep to hopefully nap through this horrible ordeal she has to go through so early in her life.

Ryan let out a quiet sigh of relief and prayed the peace would last while the dark skinned boy behind them sighed as well but for completely different reasons. "Isn't she so cute?"

A fist collided with his head from behind. "Shut up, Zeke!"

"What?" Zeke turned around to look at his fellow basketball player while rubbing the back of his head.

Chad opened his mouth to reply but the girl sitting next to him was faster, mirroring his actions and smacking him over the head.

"Chad, leave the boy alone."

"Hey!" he defended himself while rubbing his head as well. "It's just not normal to sigh like a crazy preschooler in love over every word that leaves the Ice Queen's mouth."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "This nickname is so old Chad!"

"Are you lecturing me about nicknames, McKessie??"

"You bet I am. And, I think it's rather cute that he adores her so much." She crossed her arms at her front and her eyes narrowed at him. "Unlike **somebody** I know who can't appreciate his girlfriend."

Chad immediately backed off, gulped and his eyes softened as he looked at her with a pleading gaze. "B-but Taylor, I told you I am sorry I forgot our anniversary."

She huffed and turned her head away from him. Chad sighed deeply and tried to touch her arm but she swat it away.

"But sweetheart, please let me-"

"You have to try better than that, Danforth." She hissed, her glare enough to make him gulp again.

A deep chuckle from his left caused him to turn his head and glare at the person who dared laugh at his misery.

"Honestly Chad, don't you think it's a little early to be having love quarrels?" The sand haired boy looked at his watch to see it wasn't even five in the morning.

"Dude, I swear-"

"Leave Troy alone!" Taylor interjected vehemently. "He's the perfect gentleman and a great boyfriend. You can learn so much from him."

Troy laughed at this. "You should listen to your girlfriend."

Chad snorted and sunk back in his seat, arms now crossed in front of his chest. "Pah, I don't even wanna be like him." He turned to look at his girlfriend. "I didn't know you liked your guys whipped."

"Hey!" Troy protested. "I am not whipped!"

Chad moved to look at him with one raised eyebrow that slowly travelled down to the girl that he held in his arms and that was dozing on top of his chest. Troy followed his gaze, his mouth opening a little; then his gaze met Chad's triumphant one. He tried to defend himself as another voice from two rows behind could be heard.

"Hey Troy." Jason laughed loudly, kneeling on his seat to have a better view. All eyes turned to him. "The guys and me have this bet going on about when you'll marry Gabriella. I give you a couple months, they are more gracious, giving you half a year. What do you say?"

The guys and Chad laughed, him being the loudest since he was enjoying the turning of the tables immensely while Troy blushed one of the deepest shades of red he ever had. "Are you **crazy**?" His loud protest caused the guys to laugh harder and his blush to deepen to an impossible dark shade.

"Come on dude, as if you're not completely head over heels crazy for her and would jump off a bridge when she told you to."

"That's not true!!"

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

Chad's eyebrows raised, a dirty smirk on his face as he looked once again at Gabriella who was still laying on top of him and observing the whole conversation with growing interest. Obviously having made a point at the closely cuddled couple without having to say a word, he raised his eyes back to Troy's face, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Yeah, and look at the constant hand holdage!" Zeke remarked, pointing at the entwined fingers of Troy and Gabriella. They looked at their hands and then at each other, both not even having noticed they were holding hands. Gabriella sat up slowly and looked at the smirking people around them with pink cheeks. She still hated it when people stared at her.

"And they always undress each other with their eyes!" Jason nodded quickly.

"Yes, the eye sex!" Another guy agreed with him, the other boys joining in now. "They always do that! We can't even eat when they're around."

"Yeah!" some other guys agreed.

"Hey!" Troy protested.

"We're not always like that!" Gabriella supported him, joining in the fight.

"You're totally exaggerating!" her boyfriend agreed.

"Oh yeah?" Chad dared him with his eyes.

"Yeah!"

"What about the constant kissing? Especially in school?"

"We're not constantly-" Troy started but Chad interjected.

"There's lip gloss all over your mouth, dude."

Troy shut up immediately and the back of his hand quickly travelled to his mouth, rubbing furiously. And indeed, pink shimmering lip gloss stuck to his hand. The boy blushed and looked at his girlfriend whose pink cheeks had darkened as well.

"W-we-"

"Don't act as if you could survive one day without touching your precious girlfriend."

Troy gulped, the idea sounding bad in his head but the embarrassment was taking the better of him. "Of course I could!"

The guys laughed at this, not believing a word. "Jeez, captain, are you serious?"

"Ha!" Chad laughed too. "I bet you can't."

Troy hesitated for only a second but he couldn't stand the public humiliation any longer.

"I bet we can." He said before he could stop himself.

A loud "What?" echoed throughout the bus, all eyes now on the young Bolton. His girlfriend stared at him too, eyebrows raised in surprise and her eyes big as plates. Troy's eyes still challenged Chad until the latter laughed out.

"Fine! You're never gonna win this anyway."

"Just set the rules, Danforth."

"All right, Bolton. You're gonna regret this." A smack to the back of his head from his girlfriend stopped his nasty laughing and he returned to the topic. "I bet you can't stand being separated from Gabriella, meaning no kisses, no touches, no talking, no holding hands, not even intensive stares, no more undressing the other with your eyes, none of that. Let's say for the rest of day."

"The rest of the day?" Troy gulped, already hating himself for letting this go so far.

Chad looked behind Troy out of the window and saw the first rays of the sun ascending behind a chain of hills. "Yep, 'till sun goes down."

The blue eyes boy turned his head to look at his girlfriend, her long curls falling down her shoulders, her hands folded on her lap, her pretty face adorned with a look of confusion. For a moment, their eyes communicated with each other.

Chad snorted loudly. "Oh forget it. There's no way you can-"

"All right!" Troy suddenly said confidently as a deep spark in her eyes told him to go ahead and win this challenge. He looked a little longer at her with devotion and longing filling his heart before averting his gaze and looking at his best friend since… way too long.

"What?" Chad asked amused, obviously enjoying himself too much. All eyes were on them.

"We're so gonna win this, it's not even going to be a problem." Troy stated and Gabriella nodded behind him.

"Fine." Chad said, not believing him at all. "If you guys win, we'll apologize, never call you whipped again and I'll iron my afro."

A loud gasp left every person listening to their conversation and big eyes stared now at Chad as if he was mad. Troy laughed and nodded.

"And we'll come to the next training in girl's clothes and make up!" Jason interfered and the guys glared at him. The three closest to him hit him over the head, a loud groan escaping the poor guy. "What?"

"And we'll buy you lunch for a week." Zeke interfered.

"Fine, and if we lose…" Troy thought for a moment. "I'll come to training in her clothes and high heels." He pointed at Gabriella who stifled her laughter behind her hand. "And I'll also go to school in a tutu for a whole day and buy you lunch for a week too."

Chad smirked at the thought alone. "You're on." They shook hands. "You're never gonna win this, Bolton!"

"You better have a good iron, Danforth!" Troy hissed, eyes narrowed.

"Ooohhh!" The guys looked awestruck.

"Taylor, could you switch seats with Troy? Please?" Chad added as he saw her glare.

"You SO owe me." She hissed and stood up, gathering her things.

"I promise I'll make it up to you." He whispered seductively, kissing the shell of her ear quickly. She rolled her eyes but had a small smile on her face as she walked to take Troy's seat.

Troy meanwhile turned to his girlfriend, an apologetic expression on his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered, his regret clearly visible.

She smiled softly and touched his cheek with her hand. "It's fine. We'll win this, even though I'm not going to like it one bit."

"Me neither." He whispered as their foreheads touched. She sighed and he caressed her arms as a grin came upon his lips. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "But I have a plan."

"What plan?"

He smirked knowingly and pecked her lips quickly. "You'll see."

"Bolton!" Chad protested, interrupting their moment as he had done countless times before.

He stood up with a last meaningful grin to his girlfriend and passed by Taylor who took his place, greeting Gabriella with a small hi as Troy sat down next to Chad, not dignifying the smirking guy with even one look.

--

Spending the next couple hours catching up on sleep, the bus became very quiet. But as soon as the teacher in charge announced the impending halt at a rest stop, the students seemed to awaken pretty quickly.

Having ignored him since his change of seats, Troy glanced sideways at Chad. The latter was busy with a portable electronic game while he laughed about something Zeke said. The dark skinned boy was kneeling on the seat that was located behind Chad and looking over his shoulder at the game.

They were too busy to notice Troy was awake and he seized the moment to peer from behind his bangs over at his girlfriend. With a soft sigh he noticed that she had taken off her Wildcats hoodie, HIS hoodie to be precise, because the temperature in the bus had increased since the sun came out. She was leaning against her seat, arms lightly folded in her lap and looking dreamily out of the window. Her hair curling around one side of her neck provided him with a good view of her right shoulder that lay exposed to the stuffy air. The whole picture was so alluring, all he wanted to do was jump over to his old seat, push Taylor away and take Gabriella in his arms, kissing her senseless and allow his lips to follow the teasing curves of her neck and shoulder.

He shook his head to bring his mind back to reality and just then, she turned her head to look at him, having sensed eyes on her. He grinned toothily while she sent him a sweet smile before quickly looking away. Troy was confused about her actions for a moment but then he felt the clap on his shoulder.

"Look who had risen from the death, guys." Chad chuckled, having abandoned his game to gift his friend with his undivided attention.

"Shut up, Danforth."

"My, aren't we cranky after waking up. I wonder how Gabi puts up with your mood swings."

A smirk crossed Troy's face. He looked at Chad with one raised eyebrow. "She never complained before."

The guys around them laughed and Chad just smirked, feeling it safest to change topics. "Dude, I heard they have a basket at our hostel."

"That's awesome!" Jason joined in, more guys from the team agreeing behind him.

"Yes!" Zeke agreed, spinning the basketball on a finger that he had brought along.

"But I'm not playing in **his** team!" Troy pointed with his extended thumb at Chad. The guys laughed again and Chad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm gonna beat you anyway."

Just when the laughing Troy opened his mouth to retort, the teacher called for attention.

"We're going to make a thirty minute halt in two minutes at the rest stop. You can use the restrooms there and there's even a shop if you're hungry. We'll all meet again here at eleven. Don't make me regret having unleashed you or it will be the last time."

The two minutes it took the bus driver to reach the stop was spent by students talking to each other and asking about who was getting what. Nothing new. Gabriella sighed and unconsciously moved her eyes to her boyfriend who was half heartedly engaged in a loud conversation with the other guys. But her breath caught in her throat when she saw that his eyes were anywhere but his basketball buddies. With heavy desire in them, the blue pools she loved so much were completely fixed on her. His gaze was so intense she felt the warm blush on her cheeks before she even knew it. She stared right back, her insides immediately swirling in a familiar warmth that reached her core as suddenly some student walked right into their view. The girl panted a little and it had nothing to do with the heat in the bus.

"You coming? I have to use the toilets." Taylor asked Gabriella who nodded.

"I really need a cool drink or something. It's so warm in here."

The two girls stood to go along with almost every other student on the bus. As usual, a loud, hectic mess of pupils crowed in the corridor of the bus, gathering jackets, bags, laughing, talking, joking. When the door finally opened, the flood moved towards it right away.

"I'll meet you outside." Taylor said to Gabriella as she couldn't help being swept away by the crowd.

Gabriella slowly moved along, her purse clutched tightly in her hands, her heartbeat still a tad faster than normal. Suddenly, a warm body pressed against her back. She yelped inaudibly but before she had the chance to turn around, hot lips kissed her shoulder while fingers danced up her sides.

She smirked and leaned back a bit before the contact was broken and the body moved away, mingling with the crowd. Gabriella smirked, the freshly cooled off heat inside her stirring once again as she stepped outside the bus as well.

--

"Taylor, look at this crowd!" The girl whined. "It's so cramped in here."

"But I really need to pee." Taylor argued back, glancing desperately at the crowd of women in front of her.

"I really need something to cool off. I'll probably get an ice cream. Meet you outside?"

"Go ahead." Taylor sighed and winked after the retreating girl, understanding the claustrophobic feeling her friend was getting inside the tight room.

Gabriella sighed in relief when the fresh air brushed over her face. She hated small, narrow places. Sighing, she began to walk to the big building with the shop inside when suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her behind the building to a secluded area hidden by a bunch of trees and bushes.

"W-what-"

The boy spun her around and with one hand at the back of her head and the other around her back to soften the impact, collided her against the wall. He took advantage of her opened mouth and immediately attacked it with his own. Her surprise quickly faded to desire. Her arms wound around his neck and she eagerly replied to the kiss.

"God, you have no idea how badly I wanted to do that." He whispered against her lips, their foreheads touching.

She smiled and stroked the back of his head. "Troy, you know we aren't allowed to do that today."

"I never said that. We just can't be found out, that's all."

"You naughty boy." She chuckled. "I guess Chad was right, after all. You can't go one day without touching me."

"Of course I know that. But there's no need for the guys to know."

His girlfriend laughed. "You **are** whipped."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Oh hush." He proceeded to hush her with his lips. They embraced tenderly, exchanged sweet kisses until she broke away from his lips.

"W-we have to go back. They'll be looking for us by now."

"Don't wanna…" he murmured and bent to kiss her again.

She responded for a moment. "We really…"

"Just one more…"the eager boy kissed her again.

"You're so stupid for agreeing to this bet." She gasped as she broke apart once again.

"I know." He agreed against her lips as he claimed them again. The heat between them rose once more, their hands wandered to dangerous zones.

"God, Troy, I…" she gasped as he suckled her neck, licking the skin he kissed with his tongue while his hands held tightly to her behind.

"Me too…" He murmured against her skin, feeling the strong need pump through his veins as well.

"Hey dude, where are you?" A familiar voiced called out.

The couple froze. Troy groaned inwardly, eyes closed in pain. _'Seriously, once day I **will** kill him for his horrible timing.'_ Everything happened really fast. A shadow neared, they could see it around the corner. Gabriella quickly pushed Troy, he tripped and landed inside the thick bushes under a row of trees just as Chad's afro appeared.

"Gabi? What are you doing here?"

"Eh… I…I…" a noise from the bushes; Gabriella began sweating. "T-there was this stray cat, really cute and cuddly that I was petting until you burst in and now she's gone."

Chad raised an eyebrow while Gabriella held her breath in anticipation. "Oh." Was all he said. "Did you see Troy?"

"Me?" she said with a voice too high for her. "I'm not supposed to acknowledge his existence today, remember?"

"Right." He chuckled and followed her around the building to the entrance of the shop.

"I'm going to go buy something to drink." She said quickly and turned to look at Chad. "Maybe he's at the restrooms?"

"Yeah. I'll go search." He turned around and walked away.

Gabriella quickly slipped inside the building and exhaled long and deep, her hand clutched at the fabric of her shirt that was over her heart, mentally telling it to stop beating so rapidly because it started hurting.

The happy smile on her lips was contradicting the deep blush on her cheeks that Chad luckily hadn't noticed. _'Bless his naivety.'_

She still couldn't believe they had just done this. Granted, this sneaking around was extremely arousing and the heat between them rose even faster than normal but if Chad had caught them…

The girl walked to the freezer, needing desperately something to cool off. As she looked inside, a naughty smirk crossed her lips for she had just found the perfect way to pay back her boyfriend.

--

"Gabi! Where have you been?" Taylor immediately ran to her when she approached the bus a few minutes later.

"Well, there was this stray cat that needed some attention…" she trailed off, her eyes wandering for a moment to the blue eyed boy who acted as if he was oblivious to her return while showing some guys how to properly throw a basketball. Only his little smirk at her words let her know he knew exactly what she was talking about. "And I really needed something to cool off, so I got some ice cream."

"That's cool. The teacher said we can get back on the bus in a minute."

And sure enough, five minutes later, they were once again on the road. Some of the "cool" students gathered at the back in a semi circle to talk and laugh, make plans for the evening, including of course the basketball team and their girlfriends.

"I can't wait to check out the hoops!" Chad announced, causing his girlfriend to roll her eyes.

"Right, you'll drive hundreds of miles just to play more basketball??" she asked incredulously.

The guys looked at each other, then at her and nodded. "Yeah." They said simultaneously.

The girls just rolled their eyes and decided to drop the topic before serious fights broke loose.

"Yo dude, it's been six hours since the last time you touched your precious girlfriend. Feeling your resolve starting to crack, yet?" Chad teased his best friend who just looked coolly at him.

"I told you, man, I'm cool." His eyes crossed his girlfriends for a quick moment. "I can't wait to see you try to straighten that hair of yours." Laughter broke out.

"Whatever you say, man. I still don't believe you can take it till tonight."

"That's no problem!" Troy confirmed again annoyed when a slight movement caught his attention.

The guys went back to talk about things he couldn't care less as he watched with raised eyebrows his girlfriend eating her Popsicle, licking the cold ice deliberately slow and seductively. Her upper body was slightly leaning to the side, making sure he could catch a deeper glimpse inside her blouse. Her free hand was playing with the hem of her skirt that was trailing deliberately high on her mid thigh.

His heart increased in speed as he looked at the guys to make sure no one was paying attention to the extremely erotic scene that took place right under their noises. To his surprise, they all seemed to be too busy with themselves to notice and he was free to look at her again.

A familiar throb in his lower regions started to spread when the basketball captain watched the ice disappear between the delicious lips he had tasted just minutes before and would do anything to taste again as soon as he could. If possible, his arousal grew when the girl, who was smirking to herself but pretended to be oblivious to the suggestiveness of her actions, licked her lips off the ice slowly before repeating the action.

He watched the wickedly shaped Popsicle disappear in her mouth again, wishing with all his might it was a certain part of his anatomy that received the attention and that, honestly, deserved it so much more as well for crying out loud!

Troy shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his throbbing problem became undeniable and disturbing. What was worse was that he could have sworn he saw her grin spread but she only met his eyes for a second before looking innocently at the ceiling again. He cursed under his breath and looked around, throwing a few sentences in the conversation about sports that were completely random before glancing as inconspicuously as he could, hopefully with a bored expression that he tried really hard for, at his girlfriend who just then tilted her head back a little to stroke over her throat.

With all his might he kept the groan inside, shifting his position on his seat yet again, inwardly cursing her for being able to do this to him. He could blame his hormones on it. Or her being so sexy and irresistible. Or his hormones. Or the fact that it was forbidden for them today. Did he mention his raging hormones yet?

"Dude, what's up?"Chad always-count-on-him-to-interrupt-all-the-fun-moments-in-Troy's-life Danforth was looking at him strangely. "You ok? Is…are you drooling, man?"

Conversation died down and all eyes focused on Troy. Blushing, he quickly stood up and turned his back to the gang in order to hide his blush and other…problems before they saw and he'd never live it down. "No man!" he quickly whipped over the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand. "It's just so damn hot in here and stuffy. I really need something to drink."

He returned hastily to his seat and took out his water bottle, gulping down most of its content while trying desperately to ban the flood of naughty images that were taking over his brain. He could have sworn he heard Gabriella giggle quietly behind him and cursed her inwardly. And his hormones. Mostly them.

The guys laughed at the strange behavior of their captain and started talking again loudly.

"Look how unbalanced our usually so cool captain is!"

"Maybe he should give up this bet! This abstinence is driving him nuts."

"And this just proves it again. Girls are way more in control of their urges than men." Taylor announced proudly. "I mean, look at Gabi. She's coping perfectly fine."

Troy cursed once again under his breath as loud conversation about his poor hormones broke loose and a general "debate" about the differences between male and female erupted. He sighed and his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes clutched close as if in pain.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket, startling the still cursing boy. He turned to look at Gabriella but she wouldn't meet his gaze. Instead she kept sucking on her ice and looking at the other direction but he could clearly see the secretive grin on her lips.

He opened his phone and read the text message. _'Too bad I am not allowed to give you a helping hand with your little problem over there. Lucky they didn't notice, hihi.'_

Troy cursed again, his hand running through his hair as he quickly replied.

_'Baby, you know there's nothing **little** about my problem. Speaking of which, curse you! How could you do that to me? But, payback's a bitch. The sun's not gonna stay up forever and when it sets…' _

He trailed off, not wanting to put a damper to her imagination which he knew was running as wild as his was. Smirking to himself as he heard her low chuckle from behind, he sighed out and looked out of the window and at the sun longingly that was not setting nearly fast enough for his liking.

--

Many miles, two more stops later where our love sick couple could only spend one make out session in the nearly abandoned men restrooms since the first one they were being under the sharp eye of Taylor and Chad, they arrived at their youth hostel that was located near a forest. The area was huge and the hostel itself had tons of facilities for their guests, from a basketball court to a ping-pong table to a volleyball net.

The rooms were pretty as well, sparse but clean and nice. Girls and boys were located at different ends of the house but that didn't matter as they got comfortable within moments in their rooms.

Half an hour later, it was already late afternoon, they met outside to play basketball. The guys enjoyed the nature and beautiful surroundings while getting more and more into the game. The girls saw this and little by little gathered at the court to watch the guys play, declaring this their new meeting spot since it was decorated with quite some benches and there was a fireplace behind it.

The girls, sans Sharpay who refused to "go anywhere near that filthy forest", began to talk about who played the best and who was the sexiest, laughing among themselves while the guys chose to ignore them and the constant laughter and giggles, a task that was easier said than done.

Troy warned them for the tenth time to stop looking at the girls and concentrate on the game when indeed his own eyes started sparkling the moment his girlfriend appeared with Taylor. They shared a quick smile and looked away again but Troy was already plotting revenge for he was still feeling the desire inside him that hadn't been allowed to explode before.

Knowing his girlfriend was probably feeling the same, he put extra effort in his moves, stretching, running, kneeling and throwing, screaming to his fellow players dominantly. When the heat rose, he took his shirt off, trying hard to ignore the sigh that escaped most girls and not let the smile that he wanted to let loose appear on his lips since he knew Gabriella loved it when he was topless.

He glanced secretly at her and quickly turned away again, satisfied at her big, doe eyes that were now glued to him with lust dripping off them. He could see her bite the inside of her lip which was the sign that her thoughts were anything but pure. The sexy smirk on his lips wasn't helping, he knew that but he enjoyed tormenting her a little bit, especially since she deserved it and he had plans for them.

When the sun lowered more, a few students started to light the fireplace and gathered around it. When it was too cold to play, the basketball guys stopped playing as well and joined the others.

Most of them sat next to their girlfriends and Troy sighed as he sat next to Zeke, all the while knowing Chad was eyeing him closely, hoping that he would mess up since his time was running out.

"You sure you don't wanna sit next to your pretty girlfriend?" Somebody asked him and they laughed.

"Yeah, I bet Gabriella is so cold." Laughter again.

Troy saw in the corner of his eyes how a shiver ran through his girlfriend and although he knew it was not because of the cold but their constant teasing of the day, he glared at the person who said this.

They decided to sing some songs, creating the perfect campfire atmosphere with the sun slowly setting behind the trees. The two teachers came and went to bed early, telling the kids to do the same since they had an exhausting day coming up. One by one they slowly started going back as the gang gathered around Troy and Chad who stood facing each other. The sun splayed its last rays over the fields before eventually disappearing behind the top of the tress, sending out a veil of darkness.

"Ok man, you win." Chad sighed in defeat and the other guys who had formed a circle around them clapped their hands.

As Troy opened his mouth to retort, they held their breaths, expecting a speech of some kind or words of his victory, or a victory booty dance, maybe even the captain making fun of Chad loudly. The tension grew but nothing happened.

"Whatever dude." Troy replied coolly, hands in his pockets. "We'll settle this tomorrow."

Without another glance at the guys, he walked past them and towards his girlfriend who had a sparkle in her eyes, arms wrapped around herself clutching at her white hoodie and was standing between two girls from their grade. They stepped away from her a little as the boy approached and came to a halt right in front of his girlfriend, his eyes never leaving hers. The tension around them was obvious, almost palpable, their eyes having one of their infamous conversations that didn't need wording.

Eventually, he grinned his trade mark, lopsided grin, hands still in his pockets and she replied with an adoring smile of her own. He then bent down to kiss her sweetly on the lips, tingles spreading immediately. Both sighed quietly and, aware of their audience, pulled away too soon for their liking. Looking again at each others' eyes, he lay an arm around her shoulder and started to walk up to the hostel with her.

"I'll take you to your room." He said quietly and kissed her temple gently as she leaned her head against his shoulder and nodded.

The girls sighed out behind them unanimously, wishing for that kind of sweet boyfriend while the guys cheered them on. And Chad? Chad cringed at the glare he was receiving from his girlfriend.

**Epilogue**

"Troy?" Her shy voice asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" he replied while looking over his shoulder again with increasing paranoia.

"You do know this is not the direction to the rooms, don't you?"

He looked down at her and had to smirk. "You don't say."

She looked confused at him and noticed that he was leading her around the hostel, making sure nobody was following them while tightening his arm around her back every once in a while.

He was now leaving the path and leading her into the forest. "Troy, what are we-"

"Hush!" he said quickly, looking around them again, then at her eyes. "You don't want them to find us, do you?"

She saw the lust in his eyes and suddenly understood his intentions. Although she should have stopped him right then, something inside her was excited as never before. The girl guessed it was because of the constant excitement and arousal swings today, hot then cold, driving them both crazy with longing. He looked at her surprised as she quickened her own steps, then the look turned into a grin but both didn't say anything for the rest of their quick journey.

When they were deep enough in the forest, at a small clearing where the half moon shone, he turned her and pushed her against the nearest tree roughly. She didn't complain but wound her arms around his neck and willingly responded when he bent down to give her a passionate kiss.

The heat around them rose to a new, dangerous level, one kiss leading to the other, each more passionate and deep then the one before. Hands roamed freely as the accumulated lust and desire broke loose, crashing over them powerfully and numbing their minds of anything but each other.

His tongue massaged hers in a constant battle for dominance, hands underneath her/his hoodie and shirt, tracing the bra covered breasts that he discovered anew while their pelvises danced together. She moaned, her right heel winding around his thigh to aid their intimate dance, arms sliding up his back under his shirt so her nails could trace his naked skin. They continued to kiss like that for a few minutes, building the arousal and taking each others' breaths away.

When his fingers lowered to her thigh and squeezed it, she gasped. He loved the sound and captured her lips again while his fingers wandered upwards, under her knee-long skirt and over her panties, ego soaring when he found her already more than aroused.

She slapped his arm softly when he smiled smugly into the kiss but grabbed his head again to deepen the kiss, his fingers working magic on her body that seemed to be on fire.

"Troy!" she moaned softly, head falling against the trunk of the tree, eyes closed in abandon.

He grinned again and bent to suckle on her throat. His fingers were complying to her demands and quickly lowered her panties to the ground, nudging her gently to step out of them.

She did, happy that he was holding on to her because she was extremely shaky on her feet. Looking deeply into his eyes and seeing her hunger mirrored in them, she reached for his jeans and slipped the button through the hole, the sound of his zipper that followed next erotic beyond compare in the quietness that was only interrupted by their panting noises.

Her little fingers slipped inside and grabbed the source of his desire, eliciting a mighty groan from her eager boyfriend that he tried to stifle against her shoulder, hands desperately clinging on to her hips. "G-Gabriella…" he moaned softly, licking his way up to her ear. "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

A strong shiver ran down her spine at his words, her nails scratching gently against the flesh of his abdomen. She kissed his cheek, nudging his head to the side with her nose to reach his lips in a deep kiss. "I do." Her hand that was still on his member gave a squeeze. He groaned again, the smiling girl swallowing the sound self satisfied. But their arousal was too far gone, game time was obviously over. "Have you…?"

He nodded, tracing her lips with his tongue while at the same time reaching inside his back pocket to retrieve a condom.

She looked at it, then at his eyes with a loving smirk. "You planned this, didn't you?"

He kissed her again impulsively. "It's all I could think about all day."

They kissed again, the passion having reached an unbearable level. After getting rid of his pants, taking his boxers along, and placing the latex on its rightful place, they quickly joined their bodies in the wonderful dance that was meant for lovers only, driving each other higher and higher in a hazed frenzy, trying to be as quiet as they could, sealing their mouths mostly with the lips of the other.

He held her tightly to his body, gripping on to her for dear life, unleashing his passion while trying to make sure with his arms not to hurt her against the rough texture of the tree. Her legs wound tightly around his lower back, working on helping him the best she could. Both knew their little session would not last too long since they were aroused beyond words since the early afternoon.

They would make love later again, sweet, tender and slowly, appreciating the feeling of belongingness and affection that defined their deep feelings for each other. But this time it wasn't about sweet, this was about riding the waves of incredible passion hard and fast, seeking the too long anticipated release both craved so despairingly.

She moaned his name, lips parted, head rolling to the sides. Encouraged by her reactions and incredible willingness, he increased his endeavors to a maximum, his thrusts now reaching as deep as it would go. Gabriella groaned loudly and clutched his back almost painfully, wondering for a second if her nails were going to leave marks. But all thoughts were quickly swept off her mind as the impending release crushed over them like a giant wave; merciless, all consuming, mind blowing, powerful.

They each tried to stifle their groans when they climaxed. Wave after wave cascaded upon the gasping couple, robbing them of the ability to do anything but keep their arms clutched around the other.

Silence filled the normally quiet forest, the only sound to be heard being the soft sounds of their breaths that were trying to go back to normal. After some time of simply embracing, he gently let her down on her feet again but didn't let her leave the circle of his arms. He loved the feeling of her body pressed against his, especially in the afterglow and he knew she did too.

He kept kissing the crown of her head, hands rubbing her back and he could almost feel the smile on her lips.

"We should do that more often." She whispered, stroking the back of his neck.

He grinned dirtily and pulled back to look in her eyes with an ego smirk. "That's what I tell you all the time."

She slapped his shoulder but chuckled. "Not that! Although I have to admit it was pretty amazing."

He laughed softly, nodded and kissed her shoulder as she went on talking while running her nails along his scalp in tender caresses. "No, I mean the no touching for a day part. That way it was just so… insanely intense."

His head shot up and he stared at her shocked. "Are you crazy? No way I can survive that long without touching you again!"

"Well, strictly spoken, you didn't because you kept cheating."

He stared at her, his expression trying to look offended. "That hurt."

She giggled and kissed him on the lips sweetly. He smiled like a drunk and kissed her again. "Well, then I guess we should thank Chad for making us go through this?"

She pulled back and stared at him. It was her turn to be shocked. "Are you kidding me? No way we're going to tell him any of this."

He laughed happily and hugged her again. "I love you." Troy murmured affectionately in her hair.

She smiled lovingly and touched his cheek to turn his head and look in his eyes. "I love you, too."

They kissed again, pouring all their love and devotion for each other into this last kiss.

"We should go. They'll be looking for us." She said with regret in her voice.

"Whatever, it was more than worth it. And we can say we got lost."

She laughed and nodded. They reluctantly broke their embrace and helped the other dress, making sure the clothes were covering the right places and wouldn't betray what they had been up to before linking hands and strolling up to the hostel. Both couldn't wait to find out what the next couple of days would bring them but it didn't matter, as long as it included lots of opportunities to play and simply be with each other.

And of course, seeing Chad try to iron his hair.


End file.
